Make Me Shine
by Blossom Icing
Summary: After a traumatizing event, Kendall is left scarred. However, James is not about to let anything change how he feels for his beloved. (One-Shot, Kames, Fluff)


Heya! This is just a short sort of fluffy one-shot I wrote while I had the time. I don't know if you guys will like it, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, James..." a muffled voice called from under the sheets.

James' eyes slowly opened as he heard his lover's voice. He grabbed the sheets and slowly pulled them to the side, frowning as he saw his favorite pair of green eyes drowned in tears, looking up at him. The brunette immediately reached down to wipe them away, before holding his love closer.

He didn't need to ask, he knew what was wrong.

Kendall had been having nightmares every night for the past few weeks, after an incident he had with a rival boyband. Big Time Rush always held the number one spot in the charts, causing the other group to work as hard as they could, but to no avail. They grew tired of always taking second place, they reached their limit. The trio set up a plan to kidnap Big Time Rush's leader, rape him, take pictures, and then use those images to blackmail them and force them to quit. It seemed simple enough, the perfect plan.

However, you could say that not everything went according to plan. Yes, they managed to kidnap Kendall, but not once did they think their plan could backfire, they became too confident once the first task was executed successfully. They highly underestimated Kendall, the blonde wasn't called the leader for nothing, he knew how to get out of tough situations of any kind.

Kendall never wanted to tell James the full details of how he escaped, not yet anyway. All the older brunette knew was that his blonde lover had killed them all, having no other option, and ran away. Luckily, the police never discovered who did it, deciding it was most likely a fight between the very band members. Though, that didn't really help the younger boy's overwhelming guilt.

"Ken... you did what you had to do..." James whispered soothingly into the blonde's hair. "It was them or you, all you did was defend yourself."

"They weren't going to take my life..."

"You don't know that, they could have been planning on it." The brunette spoke firmly, at the same time trying to get his partner to relax by running his fingers gently across the younger's back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, James already knew the routine. His lover would soon fall back asleep, in the warmth of his arms, and hopefully get some rest. He was about to doze off himself, when he heard a choked sob. He forced his tiredness away once again to attempt to calm the blonde down, he hated seeing his love in so much pain, and would do anything to see him at peace.

That was when James pulled the blonde up so they were both sharing the same pillow, looking into each others eyes. Though Kendall, after a few seconds, looked away from James, refusing to gaze back into the hazel orbs.

"James... Why are you still with me?"

To this, the brunette narrowed his eyes, not understanding why Kendall was saying such things.

"What do you mean 'why'...? Because I love you Ken-"

"Don't say that!" Kendall sat up and sobbed even louder into the hands that came up to cover his face, unable to contain it anymore. "How can you say you love me!? A murderer! I killed not only one, but _three_ people with these two hands, and walked away! I'm a monster, you deserve better..."

James sat up as Kendall did, and listened to what his lover had to say. He wouldn't stop the blonde from expressing his true feelings, it would make him feel better to let it out. As soon as Kendall finished, and James was positively sure nothing else was going to leave his lips, he scooted closer to the blonde.

Not saying a word, he simply placed a light hand on the trembling boy's wet cheek, and kissed his lips. He gave that kiss his all, determined to show his own feelings through his lips, pouring as much love as possible into that one act of affection. Their mouths moved slowly, yet firmly, as if they were afraid the other would slip away from their grasp if their lips didn't press hard enough.

After a while, James could tell the sniffles were becoming less and less frequent. When he realized they had stopped entirely, the brunette pulled away and rested his forehead against his lover's, gazing into the green orbs he so immensely adored.

"Kendall... I've loved you all this time, and I'll keep on loving you just the same, if not a little more each day. What you have done doesn't change anything, _you_ are still _you_. No matter what happened in the past, or what happens in the future, I'll stay by your side." The brunette smiled warmly. "We're a team remember? You'll always have me to support you, not to mention Carlos and Logan on the other side of the door over there."

The second those last words came out of James' mouth, there was a loud thud and some panicked muttering outside their door, before hearing footsteps hurriedly padding away, making the blonde smile and giggle.

"You see?" The brunette took hold of Kendall's hands. "We'll help you get through this, we don't care how long it takes, and nothing will ever change between any of us."

This time, happy tears formed around shining emeralds, and thin arms wrapped around James' neck.

"What would I ever do without you?" Kendall whispered lovingly.

"Well, your eyes would be missing out on some serious handsomeness." James' smirked goofily while waggling his eyebrows.

The blonde giggled for the second time, and playfully slapped the brunette's shoulder. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around James' body, pulling him down so Kendall lay on his back with the pretty boy hovering above him, capturing each others lips instantly.

When they finally pulled away, a pair of sunny hazels gazed down at bright greens, before whispering.

"I love you so much."

To which a beaming Kendall answered, "I know."

James didn't know how long it would take for Kendall to fully heal from that traumatizing experience, there were even times when he thought the blonde never would. It was moments like this however, that assured him that his lover would be fine eventually, moments when he saw that the spark in Kendall's eyes had not died. That spark may be dimmer, but with time, and love, James was certain his beloved would someday glow as brilliantly as he did before.

* * *

Yep. That's it :) Review are much appreciated ;D and criticism is appreciated as well, I would love to know where I lack so I can improve my writing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Bye~


End file.
